


It's Always Something!

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brothers Get Paid, Castiel Heals People, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Evil Spirit Killing Men in a Grocery Store, Fantasizing About Sex With Brother, Gun Violence, Haunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation While Sam's Away, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Romantic Soulmates, Sam Wrecks Baby (Impala), Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Whispering To Loved One As They Sleep, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Angst, Drama, Action, Porn with a Plot, First Time Sex Together, Top!Dean, Bottom!SamRight at 5,700+ words total - broken up into 5 chaptersSummary: (S12/S13, but not really time line specific.) The brothers solve a case in a small town in Oklahoma. They're happy. It's a win! They plan on having a good time, when tragedy strikes. Sam gets disheartened because every time they rise, something knocks them back down. "It's Always Something!"Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	1. The Silver Crucifix

It took some time and trickery, but Sam and Dean found out what was causing men to die at the town's local grocery store in Sapulpa, Oklahoma.

~~~~~

The store was built on the former property of what was once a saloon. Women were sold as "ladies of the night" for a price. Their chaperone was a tyrant. He killed a lot of men and women.

Many of the women who worked in the saloon thought all men were "pigs" and deserved death. Especially when they witnessed how cruel some of their "customers" were, and how evil their chaperone was.

One horrible night in the early 1800's, three women banded together and killed every man in the saloon, including their chaperone. They didn't care if an innocent man was among the dead men or not.

The sheriff and his deputies were able to capture the women. The women hung from gallows in the public square. One of them spit on the ground and vowed vengeance before she was hung and died.

The saloon was cleaned up and opened for business again. However, "ladies of the night" weren't allowed to work in the establishment anymore. Later, people claimed the place was haunted. Bar fights constantly occured and men died. The saloon eventually had to be closed down.

A developer finally bought the dilapidated property and tore down the saloon. A "5 and Dime" was built. Over the years, it became a small town grocery store.

All through the late 1800's and mid-1900's there had been a string of unexplained deaths on the property. Men dying of various causes. Some natural. Some due to people getting angry and doing something foolish. Some men died of causes that no one could explain.

The deaths stopped in the 1970's. They started happening again this year, 2018, and in full force...

The store stocks fresh produce. Two men argued over how you can tell when an avacado is fresh. A lady tries to offer advice and is shoved away. One man stabs the other that shoved the woman.

A man was flirting with a woman in the frozen foods section. She rebuffs his advances. He's persistent. Another man comes up and bashes his head into the linoleum floor, smashing his skull. The victim later dies in the hospital.

There's a long line in the "15 items or less" check out. A guy cuts in front of the line with 2 items. (There are several people with only 1 or 2 items.) The lady behind him gets a little angry and confronts him for his rudeness. He suddenly has a heartache and dies. Everyone thinks he's faking at first. A man gives him CPR and they call 911, but the guy doesn't make it.

All these instances happened in less than a week. It's worse than a typical week and the store is on the verge of shutting down for good.

This is why the Winchesters came in to investigate the place.

Dean's EMF meter went nuts. So, Sam did some research.

Sam learned that the store was owned by an elderly couple, Mr. And Mrs. David Laughton until just recently. The Laughtons purchased the store in 1973. From Mr. Robert Anderson.

In 1973, all occurances of men dying had completely stopped until 2018.

Mr. Laughton passed away in 1996 of cancer. Mrs. Laughton just passed away last month. The store was left to their only child, Maria Laughton-Hines.

When Maria took over ownership and management of the store, the strange deaths started up again. Sam investigates further and discoveres what changed:

A solid silver crucifix.

When Mrs. Laughton started managing the store with her husband in 1973, she removed the crucifix from the store and hung it on a wall in her bedroom. Since she had a good marriage and her husband was a good man, the spirit attached to the crucufix never harmed Mr. Laughton.

Mrs. Laughton told her daughter where the crucifix came from, so her daughter must have decided to put it back on the office wall at the grocery store after her mother died. This explains why the deaths started back up again.

Sam and Dean decided to test their theory.

The store is closed until this problem is solved. Sam and Dean pretend they are shoppers. As planned, they start arguing. As planned, Maria tries to break them up. As olanned, Dean pushes her away.

The spirit attacks Dean by causing his chest to hurt. He falls to his knees in pain.

Sam grabs the crucifix from the shelf not far from him and puts it in a pyrex dish full of boiling nitric acid. (It's on a plugged in electric burner.) The metal starts melting and an orange gas emits from the bowl.

The spirit of a woman in a worn dress becomes visable as her hand comes out of Dean's chest. Her neck has rope burns, her eyes are dark and she looks hideous! She's pure evil. She screams and soon vanishes in a fiery dissolve.

Sam immediately goes to his brother's side and helps him up. Fortunately, Dean's okay.

Sam turns the burner off that has the nitric acid. It's going to take a while for the fumes and odor to die down.

Maria couldn't believe her eyes. The brothers explain everything to her. She's grateful that Dean and Sam were able to solve the mystery and help her keep the store open.

While Sam takes care of the silver nitrate he created in the pyrex, (Sam will use the silver nitrate to make cauterizing sticks and mix some in ointment as a healing agent.) Dean continues talking with Maria. She gives Dean a hug, $200 and a cherry pie.

~~~~~

In Baby on the way to their motel, Dean hands Sammy $100 bill.

Sam takes it. "What's this for?"

Dean smiles. "We got paid."

Sam's shocked. "No! I thought she just gave you a pie."

"Yes! Pie and cabbage Sammy!" Dean can't stop smiling. He taps the steering wheel to the classic rock on the radio. "You wanna go out tonight?"

Sam smiles. He only thinks a moment. "I want a steak."

Dean gets excited, "YES! That's a great idea!"


	2. Carjacking Attempt

Dean pulls into their motel parking space. It's a little after 4pm. He tells Sam, "You hit the shower first. We can eat then go to a local bar. Cool?"

"Sounds good." Sam gets out and stretches. It's been a while since just he and Dean went out like this. He puts the money Dean gave him into his wallet, then pulls out the key card for their motel room. As he puts the key card into the door, he hears a gunshot.

Sam pulls his gun and fires at whoever or whatever is shooting at Dean. Dean is also shooting his gun. The man jumps into the back seat of a white Toyota sedan with an obscured license plate. His buddy drives off.

"DEAN!" Sam goes to Dean who's leaning against the car and holding his arm.

"I'm okay. Did you get hit?" Dean's looking over Sam's body.

"Just my forearm. I'm fine. You're bleeding from your leg. I need to take care of that." Sam's more worried about Dean than himself.

There's sirens in the distance.

Dean tugs on Sam's shirt. "We gotta go!"

"Dean, you could bleed out!"

Sam sighs as he grabs the key card from the door and runs inside. He grabs their still packed bags and runs back to the car tossing them in the back seat. He jumps into the front.

Dean already has the motor running. As soon as Sam is inside, he peels out.

The cops are very close, but Dean gets the Impala far enough away from the scene that the cops can't find them.

He's on the interstate and drives 10 miles over the speed limit until he finds another motel. He pulls in and Sam jumps out to pay for a room. He returns with keys and points out which room. Dean moves the car.

Sam looks at Dean's leg and there's a lot of blood. As Dean exits the car, he stumbles. Sam's right there. Dean lets Sam help him to the room.

Sam gets Dean to the bed and removes Dean's belt. He makes a tourniquet on Dean's leg. "I'll be right back."

Sam leaves to grab their bags and the first aid kit from the car. He comes back into the room to find Dean with both of his shirts off, looking at the bullet wound on his upper arm near his shoulder. Blood running down his arm. He ties his t-shirt around his arm.

Sam takes the first aid kit and opens it. He pulls out the needles and antiseptic. He gets towels from the bathroom. He wants to get the bullet from Dean's leg first. He uses scissors from the kit to cut Dean's jeans. The wound is only oozing due to the tourniquet. "This is going to hurt like hell."

"I got a bottle in my bag." Dean is already breathing hard. It's not like he hasn't been through this bullshit before. Sam hands him his bottle of Jack and he takes big swallows of the amber liquid. The burn down his gut is nothing compared to what Sam's about to do to his leg. He gasps and breathes fast. "Hang on!" Once he catches his breath he takes another big drink from the bottle. Sam hands him 2 aspirin and an antibiotic that he swallows down with the whiskey. His blood volume is so low, the alcohol takes affect quickly. "I'm good. Go ahead."

Sam pours antiseptic over the wound and it burns, but Dean only hisses through his teeth and grips the covers with his hand. He sets the whiskey bottle down.

Sam removes his own belt and folds it. He then hands it to Dean. "Bite down on this."

Dean does.

Sam is wearing latex gloves as he uses sterilized tweezers and a scalpel to dig the bullet out of Dean's thigh. He really does try, but he can't. Not without cutting a major artery. The bullet went deep into the muscle.

The whole time Dean's moaning and soon he lets the belt drop from his mouth and cries out in agony.

Sam throws the scalpel and tweezers across the room when he sees he can't get the bullet out. The bullet must be a hollow point and is now lodged against his femur. Sam gets the bloody gloves off his hands when he sees that Dean is passed out from pain, loss of blood or intoxication. "Dean!" He tries waking him up, but he won't wake up.

Sam hugs him. "I'm so sorry Dean. I tried."

Sam prays while tears stream down his cheeks, "Cas! If you can hear me, I need you! I'm at the Red Roses Motel in Kellyville, Oklahoma."

Cas appears and he's surprised by Sam and Dean's condition. "What happened and why didn't you call me sooner?"

Cas doesn't wait for an answer. He touches Dean's forehead and chest to assess the extent of his injuries. Dean gasps as he wakes up.

"Oh thank god!" Sam sighs a breath of relief that his brother didn't die again.

Dean grabs the whiskey as Sam goes to get on the bed next to Dean.

Sam's adrenaline is finally dumping and he feels very tired. He lays down and looks at the blood on his own sock. Is it his blood or Dean's?

Cas places his hand on Dean's leg and the bullet wound is healed. The mangled bullet ends up in Cas' hand. He gives it to Dean. "How did this happen?"

"Carjacker." Dean removes the tourniquet from his leg. Pins and needles hit his lower leg and foot as blood starts flowing again. He looks at the bullet.

Cas removes the shirt from Dean's arm. He heals his arm and hands him the second bullet.

Cas is confused, "If all he wanted to do was place a jack under your car, why would he shoot you?"

Dean gives a small laugh. "I'm sorry." Dean gets serious because Cas was being serious. "A carjacker is a person that steals cars using a gun."

Cas still seemed confused.

"He had a gun pointed at me and wanted to steal my car. Sam and I pulled our guns. I said, "No. You can't have my car." He shot at us and we shot back. He got away."

"Why isn't he called a car thief instead of a carjacker?" Still confused.

Dean sighs. "A jacker is slang for a thief, but don't use the term in everyday conversation. It's only used when talking about carjacking or hijacking. Hijacking is stealing an airplane while it's in the air."

Cas nods, "High as in high in the sky. I get it."

Dean nods. "Exactly."


	3. Tired of Death and Dying

Cas goes over to Sam. "Do you have any bullet wounds Sam?"

Sam doesn't answer. Dean shakes Sam and his head just falls over toward Dean. He's completely unconscious. "SAMMY?!"

Cas places his hands on Sam's head and chest. His hands glow. "He has a bullet in his back and one in his lower arm." Cas turns Sam on his side. There's blood soaked into the bed and all over Sam's back. Cas heals his wound. He hands the piece of metal to Dean. He lays Sam back down. He then heals Sam's forearm and gives the somewhat more recognizable bullet to Dean. He touches Sam's cheek. "Sam, wake up."

Sam blinks his eyes. "Cas? When did you get here?" He yawns.

Cas grins as he walks to the foot of the bed. He turns and faces the brothers. "I'm happy you both are okay. I'll see you when you get back to the bunker. Pray if you need me." He vanishes.

Dean hugs Sam. "If it wasn't for Cas, you'd have died. You had a bullet in your back."

Sam holds Dean. He can't believe he had a bullet in his back that whole time. He remembers everything up until the moment he was digging in Dean's leg for that damn bullet. After that, he can't remember anything until he woke up.  
  
Dean looks Sam in the eyes. "You're all I have. You can't die on me."

Sam sees the heartfelt plea in Dean's eyes and hears it in his voice. Sam knows that deep down inside, Dean wants Sam to somehow be immortal and invincible. If only Sam could be that for Dean, he would.

Ever since Dean carried him out of the house as a baby at 6 months old, Sam has thought of Dean as immortal and invincible. That was until Dean died on multiple occasions. Sam learned the hard way that the one he loves more than anyone can always be taken from him both easily and quickly.

Sam reassures his brother, "I'm here Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

They lay back and relax. Both don't move or say anything for a long time. Their thoughts running 100 miles a minute.

Dean hands Sam the whiskey bottle. "Cas healing me sobered me up pretty good. You still want to go out tonight?"

Sam takes a swig off the bottle and sets it on the night stand. He then wraps his arm around Dean. "We almost died again." Sam's head moves to Dean's chest. "Aren't you tired of dying and almost dying? When is it going to stop? When are we going to be able to have some kind of normal life?"

Dean places his hand on top of Sam's head. "Never."

Sam is clearly upset. This isn't what he wants to hear.

"You want me to say that we can get into Baby and drive off somewhere. Leave all this behind and never look back. Then what?" Dean moves his hand through Sam's hair. "Something always finds us or we find it. Hunting is in our blood and bones. There's no getting out for us because every bad out there knows of the Winchester brothers and fears us. The other reason is that we can't help but look out for strangers. If we see a demon attack someone, we will step in. If we see a monster, we will take it out. We can't turn it off Sammy. Not ever. There's so many times I wish I could." Dean keeps comforting his brother.

"I know you're right. I just need a break I guess." Sam is obviously upset because he's wiping at his face.

It's breaking Dean's heart. "Hey, let's get cleaned up and go eat. Okay?"

Sam gets up and heads straight for the bathroom without looking at Dean. He starts the shower.

Dean knows they used all the towels on their wounds. He walks up to the bathroom door, "Hey, I'll grab us more towels!"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Dean puts on one of Sam's t-shirts and takes off his bloody jeans and underwear. He puts on a fresh pair of jeans, no underwear and his boots. He walks to the spot where he would normally find fresh linens in most motels. He gets lucky and the door is unlocked. He grabs a big stack of towels, fresh bedding and returns to his room.

He sets the towels and bedding on the fresh bed and kicks off his boots. He takes Sam's t-shirt off and puts it back in Sam's duffle.

He then pulls the bedding off the blood soaked bed and piles it in the corner. There's a lot of blood in the mattress. "Damn it!" Dean was hoping some properly placed towels would be enough to soak up the blood on the mattress, but it won't. He piles the bloody bedding and towels back on the bed. "Fuck it."

He goes to the bathroom door with fresh towels. He knocks, "I got towels."

"It's open."

Dean goes in and closes the door. He places the towels on the rack and leaves a couple on the closed toilet lid.

He asks Sam, "You okay?"

"You mean about earlier?"

"Yeah."

Sam turns off the water and holds out his hand for a towel. Dean hands it to him. Sam comes out with the towel around his hips. He grabs the second towel and puts it around the top of his head. "I'm fine." He leaves.

Dean couldn't help but eye his brother's body as he put the towel on his head. The way the other towel hung low on his hips. Dean also noticed Sam was poking a little too much against the towel. Was he as turned on by Dean's shirt being off as Dean was at Sam's almost nudity?

Dean started the shower back up and removed his jeans. His cock a bit hard. He enters the shower and soaps up. The images in his mind of Sam touching him start really getting to him. Sam's head on his chest and moving down toward his cock while his fingers move through Sam's silk-like hair.

Dean is achingly hard now. He fists his cock and rubs his chest with his other hand. Images of Sam going down on him in his mind. He jerks himself faster while cupping his balls. He slightly tugs on them, imagining Sam sucking them one by one.

Dean bites his lower lip as he feels his balls tighten up. His orgasm is right there. He strokes faster and cums.

Sam knocks right as Dean cums. "I just need the toilet."

Dean is out of breath. "Okay."

Sam is urinating. "You alright?"

Dean cleans up his cum and grabs the shampoo. His voice is a little deeper, "Peachy." He lathers up his hair.

Sam finishes without flushing. "Okay." He leaves.

"Fuck." Dean finishes his shower quickly. He gets out and dries off. He puts on his jeans without underwear then goes into the other room.

Dean sees that Sam is dressed. He's even dried his hair. He didn't shave though.

Dean brushes his teeth, shaves and fixes his hair. He puts on the rest of his clothes and boots. A spritz of cologne and he's ready to go.


	4. Pillow Whisperings

"I found a steak house not far from here while you were finishing up." Sam shows Dean on his cell phone. "It has excellent reviews."

Dean's happy. "Sounds great. I'm starving." He grabs his keys and wallet.

Sam picks up the items he set out to dry from his wallet while Dean looks on. "My wallet was soaked in blood. I had to clean it, and it's contents."

Dean looks at his wallet and opens it. He must have got lucky. No blood. He returns it to his back pocket.

~~~~~

They return from the steak house deciding against going to a bar. Instead they grabbed some beer and get ready to watch a movie.

Lucky for them, the room has 2 queen size beds. It makes sharing the one non-bloody bed not so bad.

Since Dean grabbed fresh bedding, he has his own blanket and top sheet now. Sam's happy about that.

The guys kick off their shoes and get comfy on the bed to watch TV with beer in hand. Dean pops some popcorn an hour later and they share it. They enjoy the comedy and then get into an action movie they've both seen a hundred times.

Sam falls asleep on Dean's shoulder. He's very obviously asleep.

Dean just looks at Sam's face as he sleeps. He whispers very silently, "I use to do this all the time as you were growing up. I'd always wonder what you were dreaming about as you'd twitch in your sleep."

"Thanks to our dad, I never stopped having nightmares after mom died. He was suppose to make them go away. He made them worse. I never wanted that for you."

"I tried so hard to turn whatever bad came into your life into something good. Something you could look at and know that you'll be okay. You could handle it. I never thought of you as weak. I just wanted you to have as normal a life as possible. I know I failed, but at least I tried."

Dean moves Sam's hair from his face. "You are so wonderful to me. I can't even explain it. It's a bit corny, but you're like a butterfly. You went through stages until you emerged into this amazing creature that you are now."

He takes Sam's right hand and gently lifts it to inspect it in his left hand. Sam's hand is bigger than his and softer. He wonders how it would feel to have this hand touching him.

Dean is suddenly uncomfortable in his jeans. He looks at Sam's sleeping face again while holding Sam's hand. "I think there's only one person meant for me. One person I'm suppose to share the rest of my life with. I'm okay with that. I just wish I could share my true feelings. I'm so afraid I'll lose you."

Dean decides to put Sam's hand down and move his arm around Sam so his head is against his chest instead of his shoulder. Sam unconsciously curls up against Dean like he did as a kid. Sam has his left hand on Dean's chest, beside his head. Dean places his right hand over Sam's hand. Soon Dean is fast asleep.

Sam heard most of what Dean whispered. He now believes that Dean loves him in the same way he loves Dean. They just need to figure this out. For now, Sam gets comfortable resting his head and hand on Dean's chest. He finally goes back to sleep counting Dean's heartbeats.

~~~~~

Sam wakes up to the sun shining in through a slit between the drapes. The clock shows it's 8:03am. Sam's on his side facing Dean who's on his back. Dean's head is slightly tilted toward Sam.

Sam whispers, "I could kiss you. Instead, I'll get you some coffee and something with bacon on it. You're my everything and I love you."

Sam gets up without disturbing Dean. He gets himself ready and leaves on his errand.

Dean gets up once Sam leaves. He heard Sam. His body once again aching for Sam's touch. He jumps up and bolts the door. He grabs his lube and the towel he used from the shower last night.

He lays back down and undoes his jeans pulling out his erection. He's so hard as he fantasizes about Sam touching him. "That's it Sammy. I want you so bad."

Dean lubes his hand and strokes his cock. "Oh that feels so good." He bucks his hips into his fist. "Fuck."

He pulls his shirt up and pinches his nipple imagining Sam nipping at it with his teeth. "Mmmm."

He keeps stroking his cock with images of Sam sucking him. He even imagines bending Sam over the bed and fucking into him hard and fast. He imagines the sounds Sam might make being fucked by his big brother like that. "Fuuuuck!"

He's getting so close. He jerks his hand faster over his swollen member. Rubbing his index finger over the circumcised head with each stroke. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sammy! I'm gonna cum!" He cums intensely. Many spurts of white jizz cover his chest and hand as he slightly convulses through his orgasm. His neck arched and head pushed back into the pillow.

He strokes his still hard, but sensitive cock a few more times. His body jerking with the sensation. "Ahh! Huh! Ha! So good Sammy. Fuck that was what I needed this morning."

Dean hears the Impala pull up. "Oh shit!"

He quickly wipes the cum off his body and hand, zips himself up in his jeans and puts the towel with the dirty towels. He then runs to the door and opens it for Sam. Dean smiles, "There you are."

Sam is holding a newspaper, coffees and a sack of food while he was about to try to put a key in the door. "Always Something! I just can't catch a break!"

Dean takes the coffees from Sam's hands that are visibly trembling. "What happened?"

"Go look at your car!" Sam sets the sack of food and newspaper down on the table by the door. He sits on the bed with his head in his hands waiting for Dean to lay into him. Tears already forming in his eyes as the headache he has seems to just keep getting worse.

Dean sets the coffee next to the bag of food and kneels in front of Sam. His voice is actually calm and soothing. "Hey. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Sam lowers his hands and looks at Dean. "Physically, I'm fine."

"Come here." Dean pulls Sam into a warm embrace.

Sam tries to explain, "I'm so sorry Dean. She backed into me while in the parking lot."

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I can fix her. I always do." Dean strokes Sam's hair and presses his cheek against Sam's.


	5. I Find Sanctuary In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter has been edited to correct the fact that Dean was going commando and I had him in underwear. Oops! The chapter now has him going csmmando as he was in the previous chapter. (The brothers slept in their clothes. They did NOT change before going to bed.) Hope you enjoy. ❤]

Sam finally lets all the tension from his recent misfortunes fall from his shoulders. He holds on to Dean as his tears fall. Dean's embrace and gentle touches are doing so much to not only comfort him, but make him feel loved. It's what he's needed for some time now.

They pull back some to look into each other's eyes. Dean's thumbs wipe away Sam's tears and then Dean pulls Sam in for a kiss.

It was going to be a chaste kiss until Sam places his hand on the back of Dean's neck and kisses him more deeply.

Sam is sitting on the bed and Dean is kneeling on the floor between Sam's legs. Dean stands up and so does Sam. They say nothing, but say everything when they look into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sam." Dean leans forward and presses his lips against Sam's neck as they put their arms around each other. Dean's hand moves around Sam's back and up into his hair. "You are the only reason I'm still breathing. I live and I die for you and only you. You were talking about wanting a break from what we do. Let me be your escape Sammy."

Sam is moving his hands over Dean's back. He cards his fingers through Dean's hair.   
"Kiss me."

Dean kisses Sam and this time it's very intense on both sides. Lips meshed together perfectly while their tongues dance and explore. Hands and fingers gripping and tugging at clothing and hair. Bodies can't get close enough. They both want more.

Dean moves his hands up under Sam's shirts while still kissing him.

Sam quickly removes both of his shirts while Dean does the same. "I've fantasized about this since I was in high school."

Dean smirks, "Being with a dude."

Sam blushes and laughs as he lightly hits Dean's arm. "Being with you." He kisses Dean. "Always wanted to be with you."

Dean grabs hold of Sam's jeans by the belt buckle and pulls him closer. He licks at Sam's earlobe. "Me too. We were meant for each other." He kisses Sam. "Sanctuary from our messed up lives."

Sam grinds up against Dean's hip so he can feel his aching erection. "I need some Sanctuary right NOW."

Dean rubs his hand over Sam's jeans and feels Sam's cock straining against the denim.

Sam arches his head back and moans. "Dean."

Dean removes Sam's shoes, socks, jeans and boxers. Sam is standing completely naked with a raging hard on. Dean admires Sam's athletic body.

Sam folds his arms. "Dean?"

Dean grins. "Just admiring you. You're gorgeous."

Sam snorts. "Whatever. Your turn."

Dean bends to take his socks off, but Sam stops him. Sam insists on undressing him.

Sam gets Dean's socks off. He rubs his hand over Dean's denim covered cock.

"You're killing me." Dean is actually enjoying every second.

Sam unzips Dean's jeans and is surprised to find that Dean is going commando. "Really Dean?"

Dean smirks, "My shorts got bloody and I never grabbed a clean pair."

Sam pulls Dean's jeans off. "Less clothing the better." Sam eagerly takes Dean's large cock into his mouth.

Dean staggers back some. "Whoa tiger." He laughs, but soon moans in pleasure.

Sam savors how Dean tastes and puts it to memory for later. His right hand moves over Dean's stomach and chest as he sucks Dean's cock. He bobs his head and takes it to the back of his throat gagging on it.

"Oh fuck yes!" Dean loves how that feels.

Sam backs off to take a breath leaving Dean's cock covered in saliva. Sam uses that to lube his hand as he jerks Dean's cock between breaths.

After enjoying the pleasure Sam's been giving him, Dean stops him before he cums. He gets Sam to stand up and kisses him. They rub their cocks together as they kiss and find it a bit exhilarating.

Sam asks, "How would you feel about fucking me?"

Dean touches Sam's cheek. "You want me to make love to you, Sammy?"

Sam blushes and nods yes.

"Go get on your hands snd knees." Dean smacks Sam's bare ass.

Sam grins and gets on the bed as he's told.

Dean gets behind Sam and spits on his hole. He rubs his rim and nips at his ass cheek. He then licks at Sam's hole.

Sam bites his bottom lip as he gets on the bed with his ass hiked up for Dean. His brother smacks his butt cheek again and it makes Sam's cock jump. He's surprised to feel Dean's tongue on his hole.

"Dean. Feels so good." Sam's already panting.

Dean licks and teases to get Sam to loosen up. "Sam, reach under my pillow and hand me my lube."

Sam finds it and gives it to him. "Why was it under your pillow?"

Dean squeezes some lube out and lubes Sam's hole. He slowly inserts his index finger. "I rubbed one out while you were wrecking my car." Dean laughs as he inserts a second finger making sure to rub Sam's prostate. He jerks Sam's cock as well.

"You waAaahhh..." Sam has a hard time breathing. He's gasping.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean is slowly stroking Sam's cock while stretching his hole.

"Fine." Sam's voice is higher pitched. "I'm good." Sam feels his prostate being stimulated. His voice suddenly drops, "Ohhhh. I'm better than good."

"You like that, huh?" Dean smiles.

"Oh yeah." Sam is trying to control his breathing and not cum too quick.

Dean has Sam stretched out on three scissored fingers. He grabs a condom from his duffle, puts it on and adds lube. "You ready Sam?"

Sam just gives Dean a look and Dean knows.

Dean slowly pushes his way inside Sam. He's slowly stroking Sam's cock the whole time. Once he's inside the whole way, he leans over Sam and holds him in his arms.

Sam gasps, "I love you so much."Dean has his hand on Sam's chest. Sam places his hand on Dean's. "Make love to me Dean."

"I'm in love with you." Dean kisses Sam's shoulder. "We're making love. Sammy, I'm making love to you right now."

Dean moves his hips for the first time and they both gasp loudly. He thrusts slowly at first. His hands touching Sam's back and shoulders. Soon his hips are moving faster. The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room along with heavy breathing, gasps and moans.

"Dean! Dean stop! I want to see you!"

Dean backs away as Sam rolls to his back. Dean gets a couple pillows and places them under Sam's hips. Sam holds his knees as Dean resumes his position.

Dean leans down and kisses Sam deeply and very lovingly.

Sam keeps his hands on Dean's chest and neck. "I love you so much."

Dean moves his hips slow at first. "My Sammy."

Dean picks up speed and feels Sam's body tensing up. "I'm cumming! Dean!!"

They both watch in fascination as Sam reaches his climax without touching himself. It was all prostate stimulation.

Dean is right behind him. "Sam! Fuck!" Dean grunts out his climax and Sam pulls him into his arms kissing him. Dean has never felt anything more wonderful than Sam's arms holding him right after making love. "Okay. Now I can die."

Sam scolds, "Don't say that. You can't go without me."

Dean sighs in contentment, "Okay. Now WE can die."

Sam laughs. "That's better."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! Your kudos and comments would be much appreciated. ❤


End file.
